L'un & l'autre
by Nyxia
Summary: P/O Scène manquante dans le 2x04 "Momentum Deferred" - "Tu voudrais prendre sa souffrance pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Enfin."


**Note : **J'ai voulue écrire une scène qui, à mon avis, manque dans l'épisode 2x04 « Momentum Deferred ». Alors qu'Olivia vient de tuer Charlie, ou ce qu'elle croyait être Charlie, qu'est-ce qui se passe par la suite ? Nous la revoyons dans la scène d'après, alors qu'elle discute avec Broyles au parc, mais que s'est-il passé entre les deux scènes ?

Voici une petite esquisse d'une idée qui me trottait dans la tête ! :)

Bonne Lecture ! Oh, et je viens tout juste de vérifier mon compte en banque et c'est **CLAIR** que je ne possède aucunement l'univers de Fringe ! :D

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ne la laisse pas tomber, elle est si fragile ... <strong>_

_Boston était baigné de soleil et New-York est couvert d'ombres. Une fine pluie tombait. Un présage étrange et mesquin à ce qui s'était passé. Un doigt d'honneur que la vie faisait encore à Olivia Dunham. Une_ _équipe médico-légale t'accompagnait dans le jet privé. Si ça n'avait été que de Broyles, tu aurais été seul a atterir à New-York. Il ne voulait pas, n'était pas intéressé à rapatrier le corps de Charlie. Mais les réglements étant ce qu'ils étaient, il avait déployé une équipe minime pour ramener le corps. Ton silence dans l'avion faisait écho à celui de l'équipe. Rien ne pouvait vous préparer à cette annonce, plus tôt. Broyles l'avait apprit par l'appel d'Olivia. Peu de mots avaient été échangés, et son patron lui avait promit d'envoyer quelqu'un pour elle. _

_C'était toi. Évidement que c'était toi. Broyles ne voyait personne d'autre à ses côtés. Tu ne sais quoi penser. Comment le « destin » pouvait s'acharner autant sur une seule et même personne ? Des philosophes diraient que c'est parce qu'elle est capable de le supporter. Qu'elle est capable d'accumuler les épreuves et des les surmonter. Tu crois en sa résilience. Elle te l'a prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Mais tu redoutes qu'un jour, il y ait un point de non retour. Celui où elle craquera et ne sera plus jamais celle que tu connais. Tu seras là, ce jour, tu es toujours là. Mais tu espère que ce moment n'arrive jamais et qu'elle puisse être épargnée.  
><em>_Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne veux pas être là. Tu ne veux plus être témoin de sa souffrance et de ses questions. Tu ne veux plus sentir comme si on t'arrachait le coeur chaque fois. Aujourd'hui, tu voudrais avoir ta vie d'avant, celle où il n'y avait que toi à t'occuper. Égoïstement. L'époque où tu ne pensais pas qu'être amoureux pouvait faire si mal. Que chaque fois qu'un sale coup lui arrivait, c'est comme si tu mourrais un peu. Et tu es là, parce que Broyles l'a demandé. Et parce que ton inquiètude (ton amour ?) a dominé tout le reste._

_La ruelle est triste et sale. Un corps étendu, face contre terre. Et elle, agenouillée près du cadavre, immobile. La pluie avait cessé, mais elle était trempée. Tu t'approches, espèrant voir ses yeux s'éclairer de soulagement. Tu es là pour elle, c'est ce qui a été convenue. L'équipe médico-légale est derrière toi, attendant.  
><em>_Tu lui parles, tout en t'approchant. Tu ne veux pas la déranger ou la surprendre. Elle semble si figée. Tu lui parles, et rien ne se passe. Aucune réponse ou geste prouvant qu'elle t'a entendu. Qu'elle t'a attendu. Tu ne vois pas son expression. Son visage est penché, dans une similitude de prière ou de recueillement. Tu t'avances encore, et décides de t'agenouillé à ses côtés. À sa hauteur, maintenant tu vois son visage. Et tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais oublier cette image. Ses traits n'expriment aucune émotion, comme si toute vie s'était échappée de son corps. Un visage inerte et tétanisé. Tu murmures doucement son nom. Tu as peur tout à coup de l'effrayer. Tout ce que tu perçois venant d'elle est un mince soupir. Si subtil que tu ne sais pas si tu l'as simplement imaginé. De ta main, tu prends son menton et la force à lever la tête. Et ses yeux rencontrent les tiens, brièvement. C'est assez pour que tu saches avec certitude qu'elle n'est plus Olivia. Ton Olivia. Au contraire de son visage, ses yeux sont mouvants, changeants. Des fragments d'émotions diverses les traversent et l'espace d'un instant, tu te demandes si elle te regardera à nouveau normalement, un jour.  
><em>_Ça suffit amplement pour te retourner vers l'équipe et leur faire signe de faire disparaitre le corps au plus vite. Tu lui masses le dos d'une main, en ne cessant de lui parler. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. N'importe quoi. Tout pour qu'elle ait quelque chose d'autre en tête._

_Et tout à coup, c'est le drame. L'explosion. Celle que tu craignais et ne voulais pas voir. Celle qui te faisait redouter d'être ici, avec elle. Celle qui te ferait tourner les talons et fuir dans n'importe quelle direction. Si ce n'était pas d'elle. Si tout ça ne lui arrivait pas, à elle. Alors tu fermes les yeux, et respire un moment. Tu sais que tu dois être là, ici. Un déchaînement d'amour te frappe. Tonitruant et inattendu. Et sachant ce que tu dois faire, tu la prends dans tes bras, alors qu'elle hurle. Hurlement d'impuissance et de douleur. Cris de doute et de refus. Elle vocifère qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de lui enlever Charlie. Qu'il doit rester près d'elle. Et à travers toute cette clameur, ce tumulte, tu lui chuchotes qu'il n'est plus Charlie depuis un moment. Tu chuchotes, murmures, marmonnes, susurres. Tout pour être contraire à la violence qui l'anime d'un coup. Elle s'agrippe au cadavre, réclame, gémit. Se tord entre tes bras, s'enfuit, se heurte, se cabre. Et tu l'immobilises avec douceur contre le mur graffité de la ruelle. Les couleurs vives faisant contraste avec ses yeux noirs et sa peau livide. Elle te regarde, mais voit à travers toi. Ses yeux ne se posant nulle part, fous, comme un animal blessé, sauvage. Tu la sens minuscule entre tes mains, se recroquevillant, un sanglot l'étranglant. Tu voudrais prendre toute sa souffrance pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Enfin._

_L'équipe médico-légale est déjà partie, ne voulant pas être témoin d'une telle scène. Cela a quelque chose de trop personnel. Quelque chose d'intime entre eux. Leurs corps sont rapprochés, leurs visages plus qu'à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre, mais c'est d'avantage que la promiscuité physique qui les a confondu. Une sorte de lien immuable, inqualifiable. Quelque chose de profond et précieux qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu. Et de les voir, ainsi, cette chose intagible avait presque prit forme sous leurs yeux étonnés. Mais ils ont décidé de battre en retraite, vers l'aéroport.  
><em>_Et toi, tu la prends dans tes bras, attendant le déluge. Mais il ne vient pas. Vous vous retrouvez assis, contre le mur de la ruelle. Et tu sais que sa place à elle est dans tes bras, alors que tu l'embrasses dans les cheveux et que tu respires son odeur de mort et de trouble. __Elle s'écarte brutalement de toi, mais sa main demeure dans la tienne, vos doigts entrelacés, comme s'ils l'avaient toujours été. Mais tu la veux encore dans tes bras, toujours.  
><em>_Et tu regrettes d'avoir voulu être ailleurs aujourd'hui. Tu sais que ta place est ici, auprès d'elle. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Tu as voulu t'épargner sa souffrance pour t'éviter de souffrir à ton tour. C'était pathétique. Lâche. Et tu le savais._

_« Je ne voulais pas venir ici. »_

_Le dire, lui expliquer te ferait peut-être moins regretter. Elle ne semble pas vouloir répondre quoique ce soit. Alors tu poursuis, dans l'espoir de te pardonner ce que tu as pensé._

_« Je voulais être ailleurs, n'importe où sauf ici, avec toi. »_

_Elle lève la tête un peu._

_« J'ai cru qu'en évitant de venir, je serais mieux. Que ça m'épargnerait toutes sortes de choses que je ne voulais pas vivre, dont je ne me sentais pas la force d'affronter. »_

_Tu soupires, parce que tu ne sais pas dans quelle direction tu t'en vas, en parlant ainsi. Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle pense en ce moment._

_« C'est de te voir souffrir encore qui m'anéantissait. Je ne voulais pas une fois de plus te voir subir ce que la vie t'avait réservé de pire. Ça m'effrayait et en même temps, ça me rendait furieux. »_

_Tu dis ces derniers mots en serrant ses doigts. Tu en as trop dit, tu le sais, mais tu t'en fou. Ce n'est pas le moment d'être prude ou vertueux. Et lorsqu'elle relève brusquement la tête pour scruter tes yeux, tu sais que c'était la chose à dire. De la tristesse, de la reconnaissance, un fol désespoir, et quelque chose qui s'apparente à de l'amour sont inscrit sur ses traits. L'inertie disparue, son visage est de nouveau peint d'une multitude d'émotions. Tu trouves que c'est beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'elle était simplement paralysée quelques minutes plus tôt._

_Et comme si elle avait lu dans tes pensées, elle achève de te pardonner._

_« Merci d'être venue. Je sais que peu importe ce qu'il arrive, tu seras toujours là pour moi. Tu me l'as déjà dit, et je l'ai toujours cru. »_

_Ses iris émeraude plongent dans les tiennes et tu sais qu'elle te croit et n'a jamais douter de toi. Et cet élan du coeur t'atteint et tu ne peux que l'estimer et l'aimer d'avantage. Son corps se met à trembler soudainement, et tu te rends comte qu'il fait déjà nuit, qu'un vent glacial s'est levé et que vous êtes trempés tous les deux._

_« Allez, on rentre ! »_

_Tu l'aides à se relever, et elle prend les devants en direction de sa voiture. Tu vois qu'elle boite, que tout son corps est rigide, tu le devines endolorie. Tu imagines qu'elle a dû se battre contre ce faux Charlie. Sa jambe droite est redevenue raide, elle aura probablement besoin de cette canne dans les jours à venir. Cet objet que tu sais qu'elle déteste, reviendra lui rappeller qu'elle a dû se battre pour sauver sa vie contre celle de son ami. Et tu seras là pour lui répéter que Charlie n'était plus Charlie depuis un moment. Tu sais que ça prendra du temps, et tu accepterais de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'elle puisse traverser cette épreuve sans trop de heurts._

_Tu prends ses clés, qu'elle tient dans sa main, et ouvre la porte du côté passager pour la laisser monter. Elle ne riposte pas, se laisse faire. Avant de monter dans le véhicule, tu appelles l'équipe médico-légale pour les avertir de partir sans toi. Tu rouleras jusqu'à Boston avec Olivia.  
><em>_L'habitacle est silencieux et sombre. La voiture avale les kilomètre vous séparant de plus en plus de cette ruelle, de cette ville damnée. Et alors que Boston se profile au loin, peu de choses te semblent aussi certaines que cet accord tacite qui vous ancre l'un à l'autre. Un engagement non formulé sceller il y a de cela plus d'un an. Une implication inconditionnelle qui, par la force des évènements, tu le sais, ne sera jamais rompu. Alors tu te dis, presqu'en souriant, que la vie ou le « destin » peut vous donner toute la merde qu'il y contient, jamais rien ne sera plus fort que vous deux. L'un avec l'autre. Puisqu'il est normal, tu le sais depuis toujours mais maintenant c'est devenu plus clair, que votre place parmis eux, c'est l'un auprès de l'autre._

* * *

><p>C'était donc un tout petit One-Shot sur une vision que j'avais de ma « scène manquante ». :)<p>

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu.

S'il vous plaît, faites ma journée; commentaires et remarques constructives acceptées ! :D


End file.
